mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic Rainboom/Gallery
Rainbow Dash attempts to teach Fluttershy to cheer Cheer lesson S01E16.png|So now that you know the elements of a good cheer... Fluttershy pre-yay S01E16 .png|...let's hear one! Fluttershy saying yay S1E16.png|yay Rainbow Dash Disappointed S1E16.PNG|Facehoof Rainbow Dash S1E16.PNG Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png Louder, Fluttershy S1E16.PNG Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|LOUDER!! Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png|Fluttershy inhaling deeply in an attempt to provide a loud cheer. Fluttershy final yay S1E16.png|Yay Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Ohh..... Rainbow Dash disappointed S1E16.png|Too loud? Rainbow's practice Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png|Yay. Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png|''Time to fly!'' Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png|Rainbow speeds up Phase 1 S1E16.PNG Wind swept Fluttershy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's sheer speed flying past Fluttershy Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png|Rainbow twirls the clouds Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|fluttershy fusion derpy Fluttershy "Way to go!" S1E16.Png|Way to go! :) Breakattempt.png|Attempting to do a Sonic Rainboom Another failed Rainboom.png|This is what a failed Sonic Rainboom looks like before... Rainbow Dash being flung S01E16.png|Rainbow Stretch Fluttershy S01E16.png Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png|Fluttershy with her hoof over her mouth. A cheering problem and Rarity's solution Putting Away Books S1E16.PNG Rarity Pinkie Twi and Aj S01E16.png|... Twilight cross eyed purpose E16-W 2.8412.png|A craaazy weekend of studying. Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash incoming! Rainbow crashing into Twilight's library S1E16.png|...and after. Fluttershy saying woo hoo S1E16.png|A shy flutter upon the window sill. Fluttershy entering Twilight's house S01E16.png|Woohoo. Books Scattered S1E16.PNG Applejack Twilight and Rainbow S01E16.png|We just cleaned this D= Fluttershy likes cloud-spinning s01e16.png Rainbow Dash points the hoof S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash accusing Fluttershy of a feeble cheering performance Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|Just talking about hanging out with the Wonderbolts Fluttershy says another yay S01E16.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy S01E16.png|''You'', on the other hand... Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|...better keep practicing! Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png Applejack S01E16.png|Now look at what you've done! >:O Applejack0 S01E16.png Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|Bump! Rarity shoves Twilight Sparkle to find a solution to the flight-less ponies' problem in reaching Cloudsdale. Rarity really wants to help Rainbow Dash. Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Twilight casting a very difficult spell on Rarity to give her wings Rarity with wings S1E16.png|During the transformation... I think it worked S1E16.png|Isn't it beautiful? In Cloudsdale Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png City of Cloudsdale S1E16.png|The pegasi cloud city. DerpyCompetition1.png|I just don't know what'll go wrong Billy taunts Rainbow Dash S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash tries to ignore her old enemies Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png|Now wait just a minute Fluttershy not assertive S1E16.png|Sorry...I'm trying to be more assertive... Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Anyway she is going to do a Sonic Rainboom A nervus Rainbow Dash.png|Fluttershy trying to comfort doesn't help... Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|...but only makes things worse Rainbow Dash - My life is RUINED! S01E16.png|''MY LIFE IS RUINED!'' The non-pegasi arrive Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Fluttershy is always quiet, but now she's speechless! Rarity's wings S01E16.png|Aren't my wings smashing? Short for words.png|Rainbow and Fluttershy amazed by Rarity's wings Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E16.jpg|Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Fluttershy supportive S1E16.png Fluttershy following Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Fluttershy in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Applejack and Twilight S01E16.png|Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds... Applejack 1 S01E16.png Applejack and Twilight1 S01E16.png|See? We can walk in Cloudsdale... Rarity admirers her wings S1E16.png|Rarity admiring her new wings Cloudsdale boutique S1E16.png|The front of a boutique in Cloudsdale. Pegasus workers see Rarity E16-W 2.png|The Pegasus workers stop to admire Rarity. Touring the weather factories Cloudsdale weather factory S1E16.png|Where Equestria's weather is made by pegasi. Snowflake inspection S1E16.png|Why snowflakes are all so special Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png|The group watch as the snowflakes are being made Rainbow pools S1E16.png|Rainbow pools in Cloudsdale. Pinkie tastes the rainbow.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow Pinkie Pie4 S01E16.png Pinkie's Reaction1 S1E16.png|Pinkie starts to get the feeling tasting the rainbow wasn't such a good idea after all. Pinkie's Reaction2 S1E16.png|That looks painful. Pinkie Pie5 S01E16.png|Wishing somepony else is green with envy! Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why it's a bad idea to taste the rainbow. Pinkie's Reaction3 S1E16.png|Pinkie's face turns the colors of the rainbow! Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Almost over... Pinkie's Reaction5 S1E16.png|Pinkie's glad that's over, as Applejack and Twilight can barely contain their laughter Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|The rainbow must be super nova spicy because Pinkie is the same pony who eats her cupcakes with hot sauce. The bullies admiring Rarity S1E16.png|Rarity's wings just seem to impress everyone Ponies in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png|So that is how clouds are made! Rainbow Dash Surprised S1E16.PNG Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|All eyes are on Rarity Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Just admiring my wings.png|My beautiful wings aren't they smashing? Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|Wings for perfection. Rarity in front of the sun at the weather factory S01E16.png|"Wa-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Rarity S01E16.png|Rarity discovers sunlight. A super nervous Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow gets even more nervous with Rarity now in the competition. The Best Young Flyers' competition Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png|The floating cloud colosseum where the Best Young Flyers competition is held. Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png|Pinkie Pie...What is that? Celestia waves to the crowd.png|Wave to your subjects Wonderbolts make an appearance.png|THE WONDERBOLTS! The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png Rainbow Dash true joy smile S01E16.png|Nervous as she is, the Wonderbolts' performance always places a smile on her face. Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png|How sad Superscared Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash is now just frozen with fear Rarity preping E16-W 1.11.png|Hold on I'm going to be a while! Rarity still preping E16-W 1.002.png|Just a minute, please! ProudDerpy.png|Derpy the Proud Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity is ready.png|Lady Gaga must be proud. Applejack2 S01E16.png|More sadness? Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png|Um... reduce the makeup, please? Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png Pinkie's Foam Finger.png|That's a HUMAN hand!! WHERE DID SHE GET THAT!? Stage 1 botch-up.png|The nerves get her in the first stage of her performance... Fluttershy look phase 2-W 4.44.png|Go Rainbow Dash! You can do it! Stage 2 botch-up.png|...and in the second stage as well... A graceful Rarity.png|...while Rarity gets it spot on Flight of 2 elements E16-W 3.085.png|Flight of the two elements. Rarity sweating E16-W 1.1.png|Pinkie's tail should be twitching about now. Rarity0 S01E16.png|"I.Am.Rarity!" (she certainly is) Rarity beams over Cloudsdale.png|Rarity finishes on a high... Derpy hooves enjoying the sight E16-W.png|Fellow ponies enjoy Rarity's wings of sunlight Rarity's plunge Rarity on fire! S01E16.png|Rarity... have you forgotten Twilight's warning? Rarity catches fire.png|...before her wings catch fire and disintegrate Rarity1 S01E16.png|What? Rarity UH OH! E16-W 1.501st.png|Oops.. Rarity falling S01E16.png|Now I know how Icarus felt. Rarity2 S01E16.png Rarity3 S01E16.png|Help Me!! Rarity4 S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png|Soarin' diving to save Rarity. Wonderbolts to the rescue.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue! Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png|Spitfire getting knocked out by Rarity by mistake. Wonderbolts need rescued.png|The Wonderbolts... need rescuing Fluttershy can't look S1E16.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to see her friend fall to her death The Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png RD charging Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash charging for the sonic rainboom Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Rainbow Dash trying to catch up with the falling group of ponies Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight watching the Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|Four of the Main 6 watch the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow Dash performing Sonic Rainboom S01E16.png|So Awesome! The Colleseum illuminated.png|Turns out a sonic rainboom is even more colorful than what Rarity had in mind Fluttershy cheering Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|Fluttershy cheering at her friend managing a sonic rainboom while the others stare in awe Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png Rainbow saves the day.png|Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts! Cloudsdale and the rainbow.png|Cloudsdale gets illuminated by the Rainbow Dash's rainbow A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|A hero's welcome Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash Tears in Dash's eyes.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes after doing a Sonic Rainboom Rarity5 S016.png Rarity thanks Dash.png|Rarity thanking Rainbow for saving her life Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|BEST DAY EVER! Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale rainbow S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash's beautiful rainbow over Cloudsdale Rarity's apology and the Wonderbolts Rarity5 S01E16.png|Rarity waiting in the ballon basket. Rarity6 S01E16.png The Crew forgives Rarity S1E16.png|''We still love you!'' Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|Apologizing to Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts show up Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts thanking Rainbow Dash, much to her surprise Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S1E16.png|Rainbow Dash very excited Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Princess Celestia and her Royal Guards congratulate Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|The new best flier in Equestria Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Her crown is 20% more awesome then Celestia's. Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Thank you everypony Ohmygosh.png|Rainbow Dash winning the competition Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|''Have you learned about friendship from this experience?'' No more bullying.png|The bullies apologize to Rainbow Dash about before and want to hang out with her... Rainbow Dash and her prize.png|...too bad she has plans with the Wonderbolts! Category:Season 1 episode galleries